jigokurakufandomcom-20200223-history
Yamada Asaemon Isuzu
|Yamada Asaemon Isuzu}} is an unranked Asaemon in the Yamada Clan. After the shogun became impatient of the first team acquiring the Elixir of Life, Isuzu and Kiyomaru were chosen to join Shugen and Jikka to be a part of the second team sent to acquire the elixir. Appearance Isuzu is a very tall, dark-skinned woman, easily towering over Shugen and Jikka, with long, flowing hair. She wears the standard attire of an Asaemon with a dark haori on top and carries two swords strapped to her left hip. Personality Isuzu is very polite, thoughtful, kind, and gentle. She is shown to have a hard time with controlling situations between her comrades and gets nervous when trying to do so. However, Isuzu's nervous, gentle nature can instantly change and display a more serious and fierce behavior when going into battle or if she were to see one of her comrades step out of line. Plot Lord Tensen Arc After being assigned to be a part of the second team to retrieve the Elixir of Life, Isuzu and Kiyomaru meet with Shugen and Jikka and are told to make preparations for the departure. During their time sailing, Isuzu tries to calm Kiyomaru down after he becomes annoyed with Aoki concern about them being unranked. She then see him boasts about his superiority by cutting one of the ninjas mask. Isuzu draws her sword and strictly demands that he behaves himself. She then apologies to one of the ninjas for his behavior but the ninja says that there was no problem since they are absolutely loyal, causing Kiyomaru to order the ninja to kill himself to prove his statement. Isuzu shockingly watches as the ninja follows his orders by stabbing his neck with a sword and becomes impress with the man's resolve. The group then arrives on Kotaku. After finally making landfall on the island, Isuzu holds Shugen's sword as he is about to fight a group of Sōshin that approaches the group. She and Kiyomaru watches in amazement as he defeats them and comes to his aid to see if he is injured. They are then reassured that as their senior he will take on the responsibility of handling lesser matters that do not involve their purpose as executioners, causing them to feel delighted. As the group moves forward they stumble upon Eizen's corpse, causing Shugen to cry over his death and takes the time to lay his soul to rest. However, they are met with conflict by a horde of Mōnshin commanded by a Dōshi. As one is about to attack Shugen, Isuzu and Kiyomaru protects him as he continues to grieve over Eizen's death. However, one Mōnshin slips past them and charges at Shugen. They are then relieved after Shugen notices the monster and cuts its legs but are shocked to see him chipping away at his sword and declaring vengeance for the death of Eizen. Palace Invasion Arc While traveling to Hōrai, Isuzu becomes upset after the ninja presented her evidence of Genji's death. Shugen becomes furious once again and takes drastic measures by using the Dōshi's whistle to summon the Mōnshin and uses them to quickly transport him and the Asaemon to Hōrai. Abilities and Powers Despite being unranked, Isuzu is undoubtedly skilled as she was chosen to be a part of the second team based on pure ability alone. Her skills were admired by the shogun who employed her as a Female Combat instructor. She was capable of defeating a group of Mōnshin, a feat Rien noted was anything but normal for a human, and keep them at bay from attacking Shugen. Physical Abilities Isuzu has impressive physical strength, being able to knock a Mōnshin off balance and cut off its limbs after controlling her breathing. Swordsmanship Isuzu is known to be talented with a sword that only a rare few can match. She is able to dual wield a pair of swords and perform instant slashes. Once combined to form a double-bladed sword, Isuzu is able deflect attacks that are complimented from her strength and cut large targets like the Mōnshin to pieces. As an Asaemon, Isuzu is capable of decapitating her victims with a single cut of her sword. Weapons Isuzu carries two katanas that she can combine to form a double-bladed sword. Trivia * means "authority", and means "bell". The name "Isuzu" (威鈴) could roughly translate to "authority of the bell." Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Asaemon